Of Course You're Beautiful
by a-real-nowhere-girl
Summary: The way he flirted, all the damn time. The way we smiled, all the damn time. The way he winked, all the damn time! France was France and England was England. Some people think in time England will realize his feelings for France. Some people think he will...he just needs a little push. Yes this is a FrUk story. Please feel free to R&R!
1. Sightseeing

"Oh for god sakes man, can you please be realistic for a moment?"

The country next to England sighed. "Bro, I _am_ being realistic, I see it in the movies all the time!"

England groaned. "For the last time America, _Pacific Rim_ was a _fictional_ movie!" It didn't take long before both of them were yelling at each other over the nonsense of _giant human controlled robots._

"Will you both _shut up_?"

Both countries immediately ceased their bickering when the sharp toned words struck them. "Some of us have a meeting to attend to, whether you would like to be apart of that or not, is your choice." Icy blue eyes locked onto the pair, shoving them back into their seats in silence.

England's neck burned with embarrassment. "Apologies Germany…"

America only rolled his eyes and slumped into his seat.

Germany nodded tugging at his already perfectly straight jacket. "Well then, shall we get back to the meeting. I believe it is Japan's turn to address the issue.

England turned his attention down to the mahogany table and began to trace the knots in the wood with his pen cap. This issue didn't concern him. Shifting his gaze to the side he caught site of America on his phone under the table. Looking up he noticed France winking, making gestures at the maids on the other side of the room. Even China and Russia were staring off into the distance obviously lost in thought. England chuckled to himself. Maybe this was why the never got anything done.

* * *

Within the next hour the meeting was put to a close and the countries left the room in a hurry. England watched America leave without so much as goodbye to his former colony. He raised an eyebrow. They were merely coworkers now. He shoved his papers into his briefcase and shrugged his blazer on his shoulders. He was the only one in the board room. Holding his chin up, he made his way out the door and into the long blue and white hallway. Roses adorned every table along with sweet smelling candles and other flowers. He rolled his eyes. France was such a _girl_.

A very loud, very _French_ laugh echoed down the hallway towards England. Stopping he turned around half expecting to meet the Frenchman's smirk but instead he found him down an opposite hall. He was talking to someone. A small pinch of jealously appeared in England's stomach. It was America, laughing and smiling brightly as France patted his shoulder and laughed with him.

"Angleterre?"

He snapped out of his daze, both were turned and looking at him. France with his hands on his hips and America clutching a...polar bear? He groaned. _Bullocks_… It wasn't America it was _Canada_. He cleared his throat and slowly walked towards them. "Hello _Frog_." The greeting slid off his tongue like it always did when directed at the Frenchman. Sharp and fluid.

France laughed. "Bonjour cher."

England narrowed his eyes. "Not your dear."

A small chuckle. "I would have thought you were the way you were staring at me from over there." An angry blush lightly covered the English man's neck.

Canada couched a bit, making his presence known. "Hello England."

His gaze snapped over to the other man, whom he had nearly forgotten was there. He nodded and forced a smile. "Evening Canada."

_How in the hell was America so closely related to this...this kind gentle man?_

"Need help finding your room, are those eyebrows of yours getting in your way?" He turned his attention back to the Frenchman to find him smirking, one had on his hip. "I'm always available to help you find your bedroom." He purred.

His neck burned more this time. Damn the frog and his flirting. "Sorry to disappoint you but I am perfectly capable of finding my bedroom myself, _thank you_." He spat. He quickly nodded at the Canadian, turned on his heel and quickly retreated in the direction of his room leaving both confused at his harsh tone.

* * *

"Blast it all." He entered another hall that just, yet again, ended up being a horseshoe to the same place he started. He groaned clutching his case tightly. "Bloody frog and his bloody confusing house- _ah!_" A quite unmanly scream escaped his lips as he turned around to find the _frog_ standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, smile as wide as a cats.

"_Bonjour."_ He purred.

England glared at him from his spot on the floor. "Don't scare me like that you git."

France chuckled and held a hand out for him. "Desole mon ami. I did not mean to frighten you."

With a strong tug, England was on his feet again, dusting himself off. "Well then, I'll be on my way then." He mumbled trying to push past the pastel pink shirt in front of him.

France chuckled. "Your room is the opposite way, England…"

The English man froze in his spot. _Damn it all._ "I _know_ that." He growled, clutching his pride like a kite in the wind, he turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

When the rosey sent did not leave him, along with the muffled footsteps behind him, he turned around sharply to find France casually following him. They locked eyes, France's sparkling with mischievous delight, England's….pissed off.

"You're following me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oui."

"_Why_?"

France shrugged. "I want to make sure you did not get lost again, we all need our sleep, Angleterre."

England was surprised at the amount of sincerity in his voice. He rolled his eyes. "Very well then."

They continued on in silence until France pointed out his room at the end of a hallway. France casually leaned on the door next to Englands that was decorated in DO NOT ENTER signs and American flags. England sighed as he worked the key in the lock and finally frustrated he threw his hands to his sides. "God damnit!"

France merely rolled his eyes and snatched the key from England's fingers, swiftly unlocking the door. "One must know how to treat the lock itself when unlocking." He sang tossing the key to England with a wink and walking inside the room.

England, completely done at this point, followed him inside and collapsed face down on the big bed. sighing as the sea of sheets engulfed him. He heard the sink turn on behind him and footsteps approach him before something wet and icy drape over his neck. Though it felt wonderful and relaxing, he rolled over quickly half expecting to find the Frenchman with his shirt off ready to pounce. "What the bloody hell do you think you're-?"

France looked down at him quizzically from his standing position next to the bed, holding a cold washcloth in his hands. "You seemed stressed. I thought this might help." He stated calmly.

At a loss for words in his embarrassment for making such rash conclusions he simply nodded and turned over to resume his previous position. Anger bubbled at the sound of a small laugh as the wash cloth was placed back on his neck. The bed shifted, he knew France was sitting on the end of it. "Well, sleep well England."

He ignored the hand that was on the small of his back. Not because it felt good of course, but because he didn't want to start a fight right now. The bed shifted again and France was gone. He didn't even hear the door click shut.

He was asleep before that.

* * *

He glanced at the Eiffel Tower, unpressed and sighed and the man next to him snapped another picture.

"Okay! Get another of me, but this time I want to look like I'm holding it!"

England groaned. "America, this is the last one!"

He waved his hand. "Aw come on you old fart!" England clenched his fists. "Have some fun will ya?"

The older man sighed. "Fine. Give me the damn camera." He huffed snapping a few pictures of America, posing to hold the Eiffel Tower. _I'm sure he could lift the damn thing. _

"Ah! Bonjour!"

England groaned while America smiled brightly. "Hey Francy-pants!"

England turned around to greet the Frenchman only to find a woman standing in front of him. His frown immediately fell into a confused expression. The woman smiled at England sweetly. France,who was standing next to her placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Within a few seconds England recognized her as France's right hand woman, and his capital.

_Paris_.

Her red lips stretched in an unbelievably attractive smile. "Bonjour gentlemen." It rolled off her tongue like a spell, cast on both America and England, holding them in their spot speechless. _Well she was the city of love.._

America was the first to speak, or maybe just throw up the first sentence that came to his mind which turned out to be, "_Shit_ your pretty…"

England burned in embarrassment, immediately ramming his elbow into America's ribs. "_Where are your damn manners?" _He hissed.

Paris chuckled. "It is fine. It's a pleasure to see you again _Arthur_." She purred with a wink.

He smiled and nodded. "The feeling is mutual. It's wonderful to finally see you again after all these years…" He trailed off struggling to remember her human name. They were in public after all.

She smiled gently. "Chloe."

"Ah yes, my apologies Chloe." England said smiling softly.

France cleared his throat, shifting the attention towards him. "Well mon amies, I believe you were allowed to leave yesterday? Why are you both still here? Not that I mind of course…" A wink was shot in the direction of England.

America quickly answered before England could fire off a round of insults. "We wanted to check out some of the tourists spots."

England frowned. "_You,_ wanted to check them out." He corrected.

America rolled his eyes. "Whatever old man."

France laughed. "Have you gone inside it?"

England groaned while America's eyes widened causing Paris to giggle. "We can go _in it!?"_

France nodded. "Oui, you can."

"Please _please_ can we England!?" America practically shouted.

England glared at the sound of his country name. "Yes we can, _Alfred_." He hissed his name hoping he made a point.

America's eyes widened and he blushed lightly. "Oh, yeah sorry."

* * *

It was windy.

_Too bloody windy_.

England clutched the center tower on the platform and held his breath. Hopefully America would have his fun and want to be down soon.

"Arthur?"

England snapped his eyes over. France was staring at him concerned. "What do you want?"

France slowly approached him, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Are you alright Arthur?"

England nodded fervently crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes, yes I'm fine." France raised an eyebrow shooting the Englishman a smirk. "Piss off you frog I said I'm fine!"

France rolled his eyes and gently took the angry man's hand. "Come on."

England resisted a little before letting himself be allowed over towards the edge. "Ah Francis, I don't think this is such a good idea." France simply shook his head. "You see I'm simply not very good with _heights!_" He practically screamed the last word was he was forcefully shoved towards the metal ledge.

"Come now Angleterre, don't cause a scene." He purred in his ear.

England ignored the fact that his real name had been said once again, though he was focusing on the tears threatening to slip from his now squinted shut eyes. "_No, no._ Please, Francis let me go back."

"Arthur."

"_Francis!_"

Arthur yelped a bit as arms were linked around his torso. "_Just open your eyes_." The plea was close to his ear and the breath tickled his neck. Slowly one eye was opened. The view bust out before him, in a explosion of colors and noise. Both eyes now fell open as the vision before him took his breath away. France's chuckle behind him went unnoticed, for the sight before him held him captive and in awe. One of France's arms twitched causing England to remember his arms were tightly wound around him. Embarrassment heated his ears and neck. He whirled around, eyes widening when he practically came nose to nose with France. Even France had a look of surprise on his face. Their eyes locked for a moment in which later that night England would deny he got lost in the blue orbs that held his own green ones. Again he was staring at a vision like he was before yet this time, it seemed to tug at his heart more, making him want to dive into the blue ocean before him and take what he wanted.

"So, are you guys gonna kiss or what?"

Both their gazes broke, shifting to the side to find Paris and America smirking towards them. England immediately jumped out of France's arms, causing the other man to let out a small whine of annoyance.

Dusting off his jacket England began marching towards the elevator. "Lets be on our way then shall we?" America followed suit leaving Paris and France trailing behind.

A small blush tinted France's cheeks. Paris smirked up at him. "En appréciant les vues?"

He laughed. "Seules les meilleures vues ma cheri."

* * *

Translations:

En appréciant les vues? - Enjoying the views?

Seules les meilleures vuesi. - Only the [beautiful] ones my dear.


	2. Trains Aren't Late

Maybe the train was late.

_You bloody well know you missed it. _

England looked at his watch again and sighed. The time hadn't changed since he checked it twenty seconds ago. He would have to wait for the next one. Shaking his head he made his way over to a nearby bench, sat down and set his briefcase across his lap. After a few moments he began to feel bored and in need of entertainment, or at least some food. Looking around he began to people watch. A woman disciplining her child. _Probably a single mother_. A couple crying, saying final goodbyes. _Long distance relationship?_ And a blond man smiling at England from across the platform. _Pervert-_ He blinked. "Bullocks."

France quickly walked across the tile floor towards England who had turned his gaze down towards the floor. "Bonjour, _Arthur_."

England slowly looked up, sending a sharp glare up at the man. "_Why_, are you here?"

"I think I should be asking you the same question, non?" He inquired, smirking.

England blushed, immediately scolding himself for being so idiotic. "My train is late."

France raised an eyebrow, amused. "_Trains, _are not late Arthur_."_

"This one _is_."

France laughed and shok his head. "Oh Arthur." He held out a hand. "The next train is in three hours. Join me for lunch?"

England tensed. "_No thank you_." France frowned, looking genuinely hurt by England's rejection. Guilt stabbed England's stomach. He sighed and mumbled "Alright fine."

* * *

England leaned back and sighed happily, his hunger completely satisfied. Damn France and his marvelous cooking. When he was invited out for lunch he thought they would be going to restaurant, not back to France's home. The water was finaly turned off and the Frenchman returned to the table.

"My, you're even more anal retentive than me when it comes to washing the dishes. I usually wait until everyone has left the room." England smirked crossing one leg over the other.

France chuckled and leaed one elboe on the table, resting his chin in his hand. "Oui, I can admit that. I do like a clean house."

Silence filled the room. An awkward silence. England shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. He still had two hours before the next train would be arriving at the platform. Feeling the need to end the silence he opened his mouth to start a conversation, which was only an effort made in vain when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He sighed. "Sorry, just a moment." He fished the phone out and groaned when America's phone number illuminated the screen.

France nodded towards the phone leaning back and crossing his legs. "Go on, I'll wait."

Standing up England grumbled. "It'll just be a moment." Walking out of the room he answered the phone and stod by the front door, hpefully out of earshot from France. "What?"

"_Hello to you too Captain Grumpy." _

He could hear America's smirk over the phone. "What do you need America?"

"_Who said I needed anything?" _America whined. "_Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."_

England rubbed his temples. "No I just-. Look, I missed my train out of Paris so I'm really stressed right now because I happen to be stuck in France _with_ France-."

"_Oh! You're __**with**_ _France?"_

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes. What of it?"

America chuckled. "_I'll call you later."_

"What's with the tone?"

"_I wanna give you and francy-pants some alone time! Duh." _America sang into the phone.

England scoffed. "_Alone time?_ Are you serious? America, you coundn't possible be implying that-."

"_Oh I am, implying exactly that."_ England was silent. "_Wait you meant that I was implying that you and France were gonna do the dirty, right?"_

England gripped the phone. "Yes that's what I meant you idiot!"

America chuckled. "_Congrats!"_

"America, I am _not_ having sexual relations with that _frog _tonight!" He practically spat out the words.

_"You said_ _tonight."_ The American mumbled.

"_Excuse me!?"_ England hissed.

"_Well England it's been really nice talkin' to you, I'll see you later!" _England fumed. "_Good luck, eyebrows."_

The phone line went dead and England snapped his phone shut with growl. "Wanker_." _He walked back into the kitchen and found France studying his nails with a smirk across his lips. It suddenly dawned on England that he had practically shouted the last half of his conversation with the American.

France looked up, the cat like grin back on his lips. "_Bonjour_, how was your conversation." England remained silent and sat down across from France. "It sounded..._exciting._"

England could feel his ears beginning to burn. Though he didn't know if it was because of embarrassment or anger. "America was being his usual self. Annoying and butting into other people's business."

"What _business _was that?"

England raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Not you too…" France only smiled more. England groaned. "He was insistent that you and I were in some sort of _relationship." _

"Was he now?"

England scoffed and nodded. "The idiot. He was absolutely positive you and I were involved…_sexually_." England shuttered as he spat the last word.

France sighed. "The minds of the young. What can you do?"

England laughed, looking at the ceiling. "Its porposterous."

"_Absolutely_."

"_Complete_ rubbish!"

"Oui."

"And it is never going to _ever_ happen!"

"_Jamais_."

England's gaze snapped down as he realized France's voice was getting closer. Looking to the side, he came nose to nose with the frenchman, again. England frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." France leaned forward and purred into his ear, causing the man to shiver.

He quickly pushed France away and and stood up, his face heating up. "Sod off frog! What did I just say!"

France smiled and shrugged standing up to meet England's eyes. "You said it will never happen." England nodded, scooting back and France got closer. "That it was the most idiotic," _Closer._ ",most preposterous idea to ever cross your mind." _He was closer._

England back hit the wall and he groaned shutting his eyes. "T-thats right. Now step aside."

France's smile was gone, replaced by a calm unimpressed expression. "Say that without your voice cracking."

_Damn him_.

Taking a deep breath he looked towards the ground, defeated and avoided France's eyes. "Go. _Away_." When France didn;t move, his head shot up and he glared. "I don't want anything to do with-."

But that was all the Englishman got out of his mouth. Silence fell over the pair of men again, yet this time it was not awkward and was not filled with anger. It was merely filled with nothing. Nothing but the breath that was sharply inhaled by England was the Frenchman's lips captured his own.

He would later deny that he kissed back.

_**Translations: **_

_**Jamais: Never**_


	3. Sway

He knew his eyes were shut and unfortunately for him, he knew he was enjoying it. Especially when he sighed and leaned into the Frenchman's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. It was when England heard the other man sigh happily that he snapped back to reality and forcefully pushed France away. They stared at each other for a while in silence. France looking utterly confused and England burning red completely embarrassed and pissed off with his lips drawn in between his teeth.

France cautiously stepped forward. "England-."

He shook his head and quickly pushed past France to grab his briefcase. "Train."

France followed him to the front door. "Wait." England gripped the knob and turned it stepping onto the front porch, slamming it behind him. He quickly sped down the driveway and just got to the end of it when the front door flew open and France stepped onto the porch. "_Angleterre!_" England stopped, but did not turn around. France walked up behind him and touched his shoulder causing him to redden and tense more. "Don't leave like that."

England cleared his throat, and tightened his tie. "I simply do not want to miss the train."

France sighed. "England, we can't just ignore-."

He whipped around. "_Yes, we can._" He hissed, refusing to yell. "Nothing happened. Understand?" France frowned. "_Nothing."_ He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

France shook his head, but let the Englishman walk away in silence.

* * *

The next meeting was different. _Very_ different, in two ways. The first being that all the capitals had been invited since it was America's birthday and of course, being America, he had to hold a huge party after the meeting. The second reason was, the housing.

"I am _not_ staying in the same room as that _Frog!_"

America rolled his eyes and threw the key at the seething Englishman. "Oh grow up England, you'll be fine, it's only for two nights, and we have to double up on rooms because of the Capitals. The White House isn't _that_ big you know..." England huffed. "Please bro, it's my birthday."

England groaned, clenching in his key, wishing it would turn to dust in his palm. "_Fine_."

America smiled. "Cool!" Looking at his watch he sighed and tugged on his bomber jacket. "Aight, I gotta go to the East Room and make sure everything's ready for the party!"

England just waved him off and walked inside the suite. He slammed the door shut and looked around the room. The walls were a light green and all the furniture was either white or light brown. He sighed, it reminded him of parts of his own home. He rolled his suitcase to the bed and flopped down onto the mattress sighing in relief as the weight was taken off his legs.

The door to his room opened and someone entered whistling. He groaned and rolled over onto his face. The person chuckled and walked into the bathroom turning on the lights. "Salut to you too Angleterre."

England scowled towards the window, refusing to make eye contact with France. "_Frog_." He spat. France smiled and nodded towards England. Both countries remained silent as France walked towards the dresser and began fixing his hair in the mirror. England watched him in silence, watching him run his fingers through his hair, occasionally hitting a knot, he assumed was from the plane ride. It wasn't until France began unbuttoning his shirt that England spoke.

"_What are you doing_?"

France looked at England quizzically. "Changing of course. We have a party to attend to, you do not expect me to wear the clothes I wore to the meeting, do you?"

England shook his head. "No I suppose not, but do you have to change here? No one needs to see that." He said motioning to France.

France rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop acting like a school girl. We're both grown men. I am only changing my shirt."

England grumbled and stood up, reaching in his bag to retrieve a fresh change of clothes for himself. "Fine then. _I _will go change in the bathroom." France shrugged and pulled his shirt off as England quickly walked to the bathroom with his clothes.

He definitely did not sneak a second glance at the shirtless Frenchman. _Definitely not_.

* * *

England straightened his green tie and sighed as the elevator doors opened and the East Room came into view. The ballroom was huge, decorated with colors of peach, white and light pink. A Big Band was on the small stage, filling the room with quiet background piano,trumpet and saxophone riffs. There were countries and capitals everywhere, along with all their bosses. England stepped out of the elevator and looked around the party, immediately spotting Japan chatting with Italy and Germany as well as his own capital, London, smiling and laughing with D.C.

"England!" A strong hand slapped his shoulder, causing a small shriek to escape his lips. He whipped around to face the culprit, who was none other than America. His smile was ear to ear as he clapped his hands on England's shoulders. "Where have you been?"

England cleared his throat. America's birthday was always a bittersweet day. "I was getting ready upstairs."

America didn't look convinced but nodded anyways. "Well now that you're here, we can finally start the party!" America turned around and whistled loudly at the band. "Let's get goin' boys!" The leader of the band hollered, throwing the rest of the band into some excited shouts and yells as the drummer took off, wildly hitting the toms of his drums. The saxophones in the front were sent into a frenzy along with the trumpets. England immediately recognized this song as _Sing Sing Sing,_ an old 1930s jazz swing. Some of the capitals and countries immediately began to dance, swinging each other around the wooden floor. For some it took a bit of coaxing and England chuckled as he watched Italy practically drag a resisting Germany onto the floor. "Alright old man lets go!" America yelled giving England no time to protest, grabbing his hand and forcefully swinging him out onto the floor. Before England could begin yelling at America, he grabbed both of England's hands and began twirling him around the floor wildly, laughing and smiling as their arms stretched and intertwined again and again. England, to his disappointment, found himself smiling and giving in as he began to swing dance with the American. The music began to build with just the saxophones and the drums, adding in the trumpets and trombones, only to end in an explosion of music and hollars. England allowed himself to be swung around the American, laughing wildly. He had to admit, the man could dance, but so could he. The dancing didn't end until America twirled England, dipping him and ending the dance with the music abruptly, panting and laughing. The room erupted with applause, and to England's embarrassment, he realized that everyone had stopped dancing and had been watching them.

"You're a pretty good dancer old man." America panted.

England smirked. "Of course I am. I'm British." America rolled his eyes and bowed towards the crowd. England followed his lead and smiled. He hated to admit it but, he had a lot of fun just now. The music started up again, this time slower, and with a singer. Though it was slower, the trumpets screamed the first few notes along with a cowbell. A woman stepped up to the microphone and began to sting as the saxophones followed her.

_When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me. Make me sway…_

England nodded. Ah yes, _Sway_, very lovely mambo. He wondered why America was playing such old songs tonight and though he didn't mind, he preferred his punk music more, but that was his secret. Turning to talk to America he noticed the man was nowhere to be seen. He was in the middle of the dance floor alone, surrounded by dancing couples. He cleared his throat and walked towards the chairs that lined the walls. A hand tightly grabbed his collar and spun him into someones arms, grabbing his hand and placing another hand on his lower back. He sputtered in shock, looking for words.

"Can people _please_ stop manhandling me tonight!?" He practically shouted.

The person in front of him chuckled. "Désolé Angleterre." England's eyes widened as the rosy sent finally hit his nose. His vision finally focused to find France smiling at him. His neck began to burn, but not in anger. He had not been this close to France since the kiss. The Frenchman chuckled and looked around the room casually, swaying to the music with England. "Don't worry, we've forgiven and forgotten, oui?" England nodded. "Bon. Now then," He looked back at England and fired off a charming wink. ",_Dansons mon amour."_ He purred and twirled England before pulling him back against his chest tightly. He looked up at France giving him a slight glare only getting a small laugh in response.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me. Sway with me._

France slowly bent England back lightly bringing his face closer, much too close, and smirked.

_When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me. Sway with me._

England rolled his eyes and pushed on France's chest pushing him back up. He stepped forward, beginning to lead and France grinned mischievously. It was a competition now.

_Only you have the magic technique. When we sway I go weak._

Grunting France countered England's leading steps, tangling England's feet with his and twisting him around to twirl him and bring him back so both his arms were crossed over his stomach with his back to France's chest making England growl in frustration.

_Quien sera el que me quiere a mi. Quien sera, quien sera._

Pulling one of his arms, France untangled England, sending the Brit spinning, landing swiftly in his arms again, this time _much _closer to his face. His hand immediately went to the back of England's neck just below his skull with his other at his lower back. Both of England's hands were on France's shoulders, both countries were breathing hard. France grinned, sending an involuntary shiver down England's spine. The music slowed to an end, as as it did France leaned forward until his lips were against England's ear, his breath tickling the Brit's neck, making him shiver again.

"_Je ai menti…" _France murmured gripping the back of his shirt rightly. "_Il n'est pas oubliée."_ With that he pulled away and left without a word, leaving England confused, frustrated and unfortunately for him, very unsatisfied and wanting more.

Far behind him an American smiled and high-fived a Canadian.

"Knew it! _Knew it!_" He laughed as the song ended. "Perfect plan, huh bro?"

Canada rolled his eyes. "It was _my_ idea to play this song America."

America shrugged. "Whatever dude, but those two are toats gonna do it tonight!"

"Gross America…"

"_Bet you five bucks they will_."

Canada stared at his brother silently but reluctantly nodded. "Alright." He couldn't resist a bet. Especially when he knew America would lose.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Salut - Hi/Hey/Hello**

**Désolé - Sorry **

**Bon - Good **

**Dansons mon amour - Dance my love **

**Quien sera el que me quiere a mi. Quien sera, quien sera. - Who will be the one who wants me. Who will, who will.**

**Je ai menti - I lied**

**Il n'est pas oubliée - It is not forgotten**

**Other Notes:**

**_Sing Sing Sing - _Written and composed by Louis Prima (1936) (Went off of Benny Goodman cover) **

**_Sway- _English cover of **_**¿Quién será? **_** composed by Luis Demetrio and Pablo Beltran Ruiz (Went off of Rosemary Clooney and Perez Prado cover)**

**The East Room - Event room in the White House, it is the biggest room in the White House as well so I felt it would probably be a good place to hold America's party. **


	4. No More

"Bloody wanker." England mumbled and downed the last gulp of this third round of scotch. He sighed and set the glass down on the bar. Looking around from his standing position at the bar he watched all the countries mingle and dance. The one he was looking for was gone. He hadn't seen France since he left him fifteen minutes ago. He looked down at his watch. Seventeen minutes ago.

"England?"

Spinning around England came face to face with Canada. His violet eyes looked into his own gloomy green ones. Straightening his jacket he cleared his throat. "Evening Canada."

Canada smiled and leaned on the bar, gripping his own drink in his hand. "Are you okay?"

England forced a smile and waved his hand nonchalantly. "Of course I'm fine, what makes you think I'm not?."

Canada smiled. "Well America and I watched you down three full glasses of alcohol in only two minutes." England reddened. "And you're hands are _still_ trembling."

Looking down England scolded his own body for betraying him. He was in fact shaking, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets he frowned. "Did you come here to interrogate me?" Canada shook his head. "Then why were you watching me?"

"_We_ were both wondering why France left you so suddenly, when you both looked like you were having a marvelous time."

England scoffed. "We were _not_ having a marvelous time."

"You were smiling…"

He grumbled. "Yes but-."

"Where did France go?" Canada asked cutting the Brit off and taking a sip of his drink.

"I uh- I'm not sure." England raised an eyebrow.

Canada nodded looking back towards the crowd. "Maybe you should go find him?"

England scoffed. "Why on Earth-?"

"Look through everyone elses eyes England. Your shaking hands, the smile when you danced, your disappointment when he left you." Canada smirked. "_Le baiser…"_ England gasped. "Anyways England, I'm just saying if you stopped giving out petty excuses maybe, something will happen that might make you _happier_." Canada shrugged and pushed himself off the bar. "Enjoy the party England." He smiled and walked away leaving England stunned.

"How in the Hell, did he know about _that_?" England mumbled looking at the bar wide eyed. "Damn frog, can't keep his mouth shut." England gripped his glass in his hand. "God I can't stand him sometimes."

_Maybe if you stop making petty excuses…_

He blinked. "Excuses? What the hell did he mean by that?"

_Le baiser…_

England groaned and rubbed his temples. "Sleep. That's what I need, some sleep."

* * *

"Stupide, stupide _stupide!_" The Frenchman growled gripping his frazzled hair and pulling tightly. He sighed and flopped down on the bed, his back hitting his now wrinkled blazer that had been thrown on the comforter. He groaned and ran his hands down his face, exhaling. "Je suis très stupide."

He could still feel the Brit against him, like they were still dancing. Fell his chest rise and fall with every heavy breath as they dipped and turned. Smell the faint scent of sea water and herbs from tea in that sandy blond hair.

France's eyes opened wide and he groaned. "_Non_! Je ne peux pas tomber en amour !"

His Brit's smile smashed into his mind and his heart jumped into his throat. "Merde." He was in love and he _knew_ it. He figured the kiss was just a small moment of much needed sexual release that was _supposed _ to happen. _But after that dance…_ He didn't intend to fall in love with England, it just sort of….happened.

"_Wonderful_."

France's head shot up and he spotted England standing at the now open door, his jacket thrown over his shoulder and a drink in his other hand. Probably that awful scotch he drank. He sighed and set it town on a small table next to the door.

"I am getting ready for bed." He walked over to the bed next to France and threw his jacket on the bed, forgetting the door. Bending over he unzipped his bag and started digging for his pajamas. France watched him silently. England's hair was messy, thrown all over the place. It hung over his eyes, but still looked good enough to make France loose any words he was planning on saying when he saw the Englishman. His jaw was tightly clenched as he searched his bag, eyes narrowed. He sighed and snapped up, turning to face France, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"You know, it's not polite to stare!" He shouted.

France blinked. Had he been staring? "Desole."

England raised an eyebrow at the quiet and sincere apology. "Well...I suppose it's fine. Though it does make me a Hell of a lot more uncomfortable when you do it."

France looked up at the Brit who was looking the opposite way. His cheeks were brushed with a bit of red and his jaw was yet again clenched. France smirked to himself. He knew he would make people frazzled when he made the right moves and said the right things, but it especially pleased him when he could do it to England. "You're just too _belle_ to not look at."

England snapped his head back and raised an eyebrow, un-amused. He was used to the man flirting with him. "Oh yeah?"

"Of course!" France stood up, getting eye level with the Brit. "I _love _looking at you." Eyes snapping up as someone walked past the open door.

England scoffed and took a step back to create more distance between them. "You're such a tw-." He yelped as France grabbed his wrist and gently pulled him closer, closing the distance between them more than they had done so before. "What are you doing?!"

France rolled his eyes. "Just listen." England glared at him but said nothing. "You may want to, but you cannot pretend that that kiss never happened. _I kissed you_."

England blushed and narrowed his eyes, glaring harder. "_France_." He growled.

"Tais-toi." England groaned. "You can also not deny the fact that _you_ kissed me back." France raised an eyebrow and nodded at the man who also reluctantly nodded, still glaring daggers at France. "Well then, why did you kiss me back?"

"France I swear to God…" England growled.

"You at least owe me this. You cannot just kiss someone, run away and then never tell them why England." France looked at England with pleading eyes, releasing England's wrist. "You can even say it was to kiss _someone_ and it didn't mean anything! I just need an answer. No more petty excuses."

England stared at him for a long time, his last words giving him a painfully familiar smack in the face. Green eyes met blue and finally he huffed. "It wasn't just to kiss someone you idiot. I am not _that_ shallow." France raised an eyebrow expectantly and England groaned. "I hate you so much."

"That's not exactly an answer-."

"Shut it." England cut him off rubbing the bridge of his nose.

_Stop making petty excuses…._

He sighed. "Fine I won't anymore." France looked at him confused. "I'm the God damn British Empire for fuck's sake!" He yelled straightening. He locked eyes with a very confused France and swallowed his pride, leaning forward he pressed his lips to France's and screwed his eyes closed.

He could hear France inhale sharply and tense up. He smirked to himself, he had surprised the frog. He'll be sure to remind him of that some other time. After his sly though had left his mind he realized, to his horror, and embarrassment, France was _not_ kissing back.

_You can even say it was to kiss someone and it didn't mean anything!_

Fuck.

England pulled back and began to think of a way to turn this back onto France, but yet again to his horror, when he pulled away he found the frog _smirking_ at him. They were still only still short nose lengths away from each other. He could feel France's breathing and he prayed France couldn't feel his racing heart.

"Is _that_ your answer?"

Anger boiled England's chest. He clenched his fists. "You. _Twat_."

France laughed and curled his hand around the back of England's neck causing the Brit's heart to jump out of his chest. "I _knew_ it."

"Damn frog."

"_Eyebrows_."

Their lips were pressed together again, this time France was _much_ more responsive. Lips moved and hands trailed up and down. It wasn't until France's lips retreated to England's neck that someone said something which ended up being one word.

"_Door_." It was more of a commanding moan that came from England.

France, with his lips still doing their job on England's neck, swung his leg back to kick the door shut behind them. And it wasn't until five minutes after England had been forcefully pushed onto the bed, that more words were said.

Two things were positive to happen in the morning. France would smile the whole way back to Europe. And America would be five dollars richer.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Le baiser - The kiss**

**Stupide - Stupid **

**Je suis très stupide - I am very stupid **

**Non! Je ne peux pas tomber en amour! - I will not! I will not fall in love!**

**Merde - Shit**

**Desole - Sorry**

**Belle - Beautiful **

**Tais-toi - Shut up**

* * *

**(Quick A.N. Please read!)**

**Hi there! **

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the favorites and follows, and for even just reading this story! It's not over yet so don't think this is the last chapter, just because of the note! I just wanted to take some time to say a few thanks and tell you all it _is _okay to leave reviews! I got an ask from someone asking if it was okay to leave reviews and yes, I would love that! Feedback is always great! All I ask is you be respectful! Thanks!**


End file.
